Je m'ennuyais
by Nora Elsa
Summary: S'il avait su, Tsuna aurait été prêt à lui faire un numéro de claquettes sexy sur le toit de Namimori déguisé en geisha. Tout plutôt que de le laisser faire.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Je m'ennuyais...

**genre :** humour ; gros crack, pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes ^^.

**disclaimer :** KHR ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages cités. Sinon, je pense que l'on aurait déjà eu droit à un Mukuro et un Hibari à moitié nus en dessin...

**rating : **K+

**résumé : **S'il avait su, Tsuna aurait été prêt à lui faire un numéro de claquettes sexy sur le toit de Namimori, déguisé en geisha. Tout plutôt que de le laisser faire.

**note : **Cette fic est due à deux facteurs. Le premier est l'ennui en cour, dans une salle de classe où l'on avait vue sur le toit d'un bâtiment. Le deuxième est l'écoute intensive pendant l'écriture de "Kufufu no fu", dont je trouve le refrain parfaitement ridicule et pas du tout Mukuro, mais qui a dû sévèrement influencer cette fic. L'aspect carnaval, sans doute...

Il n'y a pas de pairing, juste des interprétations possibles. À vous de voir ^^!

**note 2 :** Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture ^^! Vidi-crazy-nanis, j'espère que cette fic te plaira. En tout cas, tu n'auras pas eu à l'attendre longtemps!

* * *

Tsuna était en cours de maths, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux équations du troisième degré alors que son attention était fixée sur sa voisine de droite, qui, elle, écoutait vraiment. Gokudera suivait la leçon d'une oreille distraite, bricolant sur sa table une dynamite dont la mèche n'était pas bien mise et ignorant les regards noirs de l'enseignant. Yamamoto avait l'air d'avoir compris, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse interroger, désespérant le professeur. Puis, tout à coup, sans que personne ne s'y attende, l'homme qui tentait difficilement d'apprendre les maths à la classe se sentit mal et courut vers les toilettes, le teint verdâtre. Aussitôt, le bazar se fit dans la classe ; après tout, une récréation supplémentaire n'était jamais de trop.

-Ciaossu, fit Reborn qui apparut sur la table de Tsuna dans la seconde qui suivit la sortie de l'enseignant, déguisé en trousse.

-Reborn! s'exclama le garçon, surpris et gêné par l'apparition. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir ici!

-Épreuve surprise! répliqua l'arcobaleno en ignorant la remarque avec une désinvolture inquiétante.

-Épreuve surprise? Mais, j'ai déjà eu un contrôle hier!

-Il ne s'agit pas de maths, répondit Reborn, l'air sérieux. Il s'agit d'épreuves physiques. Un futur parrain de la mafia ne doit pas se ramollir en temps de paix.

-HEIN? se récria Tsuna, se préparant à argumenter inutilement.

Gokudera lui épargna cet effort, intervenant brusquement dans la conversation.

-Mais bien sûr, Judaime! Montrez-nous que vous êtes le meilleur!

-Salut bébé! lança Yamamoto avec un sourire, s'asseyant sur la table devant Tsuna. Quoi de neuf?

-Ciaossu Yamamoto! Puisque votre professeur est malade, j'ai préparé quelques épreuves pour remplacer.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a rendu sensei malade??? s'écria Tsuna, inquiet.

Le sourire du bébé ne le rassura pas. Il jeta un paquet de post-its roses sur la table.

-Pour la première épreuve, c'est toi, Tsuna. J'ai placé des détecteurs tout le long du premier et deuxième étage. Colle ça dessus sans en oublier un seul. Si dans cinq minutes tu n'as pas fini, la bombe que j'ai posée détruira ces deux étages.

-HEIN? Mais tout le bâtiment risque de s'effondrer et de tuer tout le monde! s'affola le bouc émissaire habituel.

-Ce serait une tragédie. Mais on ne peut empêcher le destin, affirma Reborn l'air très peu concerné par la chose.

-Mais tu pouvais t'empêcher de poser cette bombe!

-Il te reste cinq minutes, répondit le bébé en regardant une montre.

Tsuna jeta un regard à Kyoko qui lui souriait et sortit en courant, attrapant les post-its au passage. Que ne ferait-on pas pour sauver sa belle...

Il y avait des détecteurs partout, assez facilement repérables. Un tout les deux-trois mètres environ. Oh, mon dieu, en cinq minutes, il n'aurait pas le temps! Et il se sentait déjà fatigué!

-Je vais te mordre à mort, siffla Hibari qui venait d'apparaître à la porte d'une classe, surprenant un flagrant délit de dégradation esthétique des locaux du lycée à l'aide de post-its roses.

-OUAH! Hibari-san, je dois faire ça ou on va tous mourir! cria Tsuna en trouvant il ne savait où dans son corps l'énergie d'accélérer pour échapper à une mort violente imminente.

-Les élèves malades sont censés rester chez eux pour éviter de contaminer les autres, répliqua le chef du comité de discipline qui ne voyait pas d'autre explication possible à une excuse aussi ridicule. Inutile de courir tu ne m'échapperas pas, ajouta-t-il en se lançant à la poursuite de l'autre, mécontent.

Essayant d'éviter les coups de tonfas et de coller les post-its, Sawada tourna à droite, talonné par Hibari qui semblait prêt à le poursuivre jusqu'en enfer, enfer qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver s'il en croyait les paroles de Reborn.

-Extrême sprint!! hurla la voix de Ryohei juste en face. Trois fois le tour de l'étage à vitesse maximum!!

Tsuna et son poursuivant s'arrêtèrent une petite seconde, surpris. En face d'eux, un groupe d'une quinzaine de garçons de dernière année courraient vers eux, ayant été convaincu on ne sait comment par le frère de Kyoko de pratiquer l'athlétisme dans les couloirs. Le gardien de l'anneau du ciel se demanda vaguement comment les élèves avaient pu oublier la présence du chef du comité de discipline et se plaqua contre le mur pour ne pas trop se faire bousculer. Kyoya opta pour une autre solution et se planta au milieu du couloir en position de garde avec ses tonfas, se préparant à jouer les lignes d'arrivées définitives pour les perturbateurs. Le premier des coureurs se prit un coup dans le menton qui l'envoya à quelques mètres de là en lui brisant quelques dents.

-Extrême demi-tour! brailla Ryohei en esquivant le coup de tonfa qui lui était destiné et en repartant dans l'autre sens.

Il attrapa le bras de Tsuna au passage.

-Allez, Sawada, sprint extrême pour échapper au mauvais joueur!

Le mauvais joueur en question avait fini de tabasser les gagnants de la course et se lançait à la poursuite des deux herbivores qui lui échappaient en collant des trucs roses sur les murs.

Tsuna se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une autre vie pour mériter ça. Être dans un bâtiment sur le point d'exploser à devoir coller des bouts de papier sur les murs pour empêcher ça, avec comme motivation suprême un Hibari furieux et un Ryohei en mode "partage extrême de sa folie". Il devrait peut-être en toucher un mot à Mukuro. Le gardien de la brume semblait s'y connaître un peu question vies antérieures et il pourrait peut-être le renseigner sur pourquoi les dieux avaient choisi de lui donner une vie aussi foireuse.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu décidé de faire ça maintenant dans les couloirs, Onii-chan? lança-t-il au boxeur qui tentait d'exploser une énième fois son record de vitesse avec traînage de poids mort façon drapeau.

-Une proposition pareille ne se refuse pas! Et c'était une épreuve extrême! rétorqua Ryohei avec un sourire dément.

De toute manière, tout ce qui impliquait un Hibari en colère était extrême. Mais pourquoi aller jusque là?

-Proposition? Tu veux dire que c'était pas ton idée? demanda le plus jeune en collant au passage un énième post-it sur un détecteur.

-Non, c'était leur idée!!

Tsuna trouva que c'était un détail troublant mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées : le gardien du nuage commençait à les rattraper. Ils descendirent les escaliers quatre à quatre et arrivèrent au premier étage. Profitant d'une absence de détecteur sur quelques mètres, Sawada regarda sa montre.

-Il reste une minute! On n'aura jamais le temps! se lamenta-t-il. Reborn, qu'as-tu encore fait?

Soudain, après avoir passé le tournant du couloir, Tsuna aperçut une sorte de masse cubique au milieu du couloir avec des fils qui dépassaient et des choses qui ressemblaient beaucoup trop aux dynamites de Gokudera. La bombe! Avec trois détecteurs et cinq secondes pour neutraliser le tout. Le futur boss des Vongola réussit à post-iter deux détecteurs. Il ne put que lancer un regard désespéré au troisième en espérant que tout n'était qu'une blague de Reborn ou que, par une chance incroyable, la bombe avait un défaut de fabrication. Alors qu'il approchait, il vit un voyant rouge se mettre à clignoter. Prier pour que l'arcobaleno ait fait une erreur avec sa bombe équivalait à espérer qu'Hibari devienne adorable, que Ryohei arrête d'être extrême, que Yamamoto délaisse le baseball et que Gokudera s'entende avec Lambo tout à la fois. Les chances que ça arrive étaient presque négatives tant elles étaient nulles... Aussi, presque personne ne fut surpris lorsque la bombe explosa.

-Ouaaah! cria Tsuna en se protégeant le visage.

Le couloir était maintenant envahi d'un charmant nuage de post-its roses semblables à ceux de Tsuna. La tête que tira Hibari en voyant ça fit regretter à Tsuna de s'être levé le matin même. Et tous les jours précédents.

Ryohei s'était arrêté, surpris. Il ramassa l'un papier et leva un sourcil en lisant ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

-Hibari est une jolie petite alouette, annonça-t-il à voix haute en lançant un regard perplexe à Tsuna.

Du point de vue de ce dernier, il aurait mieux fallut que le chef du comité de discipline ignore ce qu'il y avait sur ces papiers. Qu'ils aient une petite chance de revenir chez eux vivants.

-C'est toi qui a eu l'idée, Sawada? demanda le boxeur.

-NON! C'est pas moi, c'est Reborn! se défendit fébrilement Tsuna en jetant un regard très anxieux à l'alouette en question.

Hibari était immobile et silencieux depuis quelques secondes. Il regardait le sol et constatait que, oui, sur les bouts de papiers était bien inscrit ce qu'avait indiqué l'herbivore fan de boxe. Quelqu'un avait osé le défier, l'insulter même. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y avait à Namimori quelqu'un d'assez fou (ou masochiste) pour faire ça. Il se tourna lentement vers le responsable tout désigné de l'évènement.

-Sawada Tsunayochi, lança-t-il en détachant toutes les syllabes. Je vais te mordre à mort.

-AAAAHH! Hibari-san ce n'est pas moi j'ai juste essayé d'empêcher!

Ce qui se passa ensuite, Reborn l'attribua ensuite à la super-intuition Vongola complétée par les effets de son entraînement intensif. Tsuna _sut_ qu'il devait se baisser, et le fit à une vitesse qu'il ne croyait pas accessible pour un être humain. La tonfa d'Hibari lui passa à quelques millimètres de l'oreille et frappa l'air à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Sawada s'étonna de ne pas entendre le double bang caractéristique du passage du mur du son. Pourtant à une telle vitesse de frappe, il aurait dû... Et que faisait maintenant? Ah, il courait? Son cerveau avait donc pris la décision tout seul?

-Je t'aurai, herbivore, grogna Kyoya, très mécontent, ramenant le futur dixième parrain à la réalité.

-A l'aide! cria-t-il en commençant à remonter les étages, l'autre sur ses talons.

Sasagawa était resté quant à lui planté là alors que les deux autres partaient.

-À l'extrême! J'arrive! hurla-t-il en se lançant à poursuite des deux autres.

Ils remontaient les étages.

--

-J'ai entendu une explosion, grommela Gokudera en arrêtant pendant une demi seconde de tourner en rond comme un tigre en cage dans la classe vidée de ses élèves.

L'arcobaleno avait bien spécifié qu'ils ne devaient pas sortir tant que Tsuna n'était pas revenu. Quelle poisse! Et dire que le Dixième du nom avait sans doute besoin d'aide! Il entendait un bruit de course au loin avec des cris. Il allait s'en approcher lorsqu'il entendit taper sur la fenêtre.

-Qui suis-je? Je suis Lambo-san, chantonnait un gamin assis sur l'appui de fenêtre.

Comment était-il arrivé là, alors qu'on était au deuxième étage? Mystère. Mais il fallait le faire descendre de là, et vite!

-Bovin stupide! cria-t-il, furieux.

Hayato se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre, sous le rire de Yamamoto. Il attrapa l'enfant et le tira à l'intérieur.

-Bordel! jura-t-il en lançant par la fenêtre les deux grenades dégoupillées que le morveux tenait. Il y eut deux autres explosions et Lambo se mit à rire, très content de lui.

-Lambo-san est le meilleur!

Pendant ce temps, le fan de baseball avait ouvert la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il se heurta à Tsuna, et Hibari les rejoignit. Kyoya donna un coup de tonfa à l'un des garçons qui s'effondra tandis que l'autre partait en courant pour sauver sa vie.

Entendant la voix de son boss, la bombe fumante lâcha le gamin qu'il engueulait pour se précipiter dans le couloir.

-Judaime! s'exclama-t-il en voyant un corps effondré par terre.

Pas de trace de Yamamoto. Quant à Ryohei, il les avait laissés depuis longtemps, essayant de dépasser les deux autres.

Gokudera s'agenouilla près de son boss. Il avait l'air amoché.

-Judaime! Judaime! appela-t-il sans oser trop le toucher, de peur d'aggraver les blessures.

Pas de réponse. Il se pencha pour vérifier la respiration. Tsuna ne respirait plus!!

-Judaime! hurla-t-il, affolé.

Il tenta de se calmer. Il devait sauver la vie du boss! Il ne respirait plus, donc l'unique solution, c'était la respiration artificielle. Il rougit violemment.

-Foutez-moi le camp, tout le monde! cria-t-il en allumant des dynamites qu'il lança sur l'attroupement qui commençait à se former et qui se dispersa aussitôt.

Hibari avait déjà fait fuir pas mal de monde, il avait fait le reste. Pas de témoin de ce qui allait se passer. Hayato tira le visage de Tsuna en arrière, lui remontant le menton. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, pinça le nez et prit son courage à deux mains. Il fallait sauver le dixième parrain Vongola.

--

Pendant ce temps, le groupe des trois coureurs allait finir le tour de l'étage. Ryohei doubla Hibari dans un extrême sprint. Plus qu'un tournant et il faudrait aviser si un autre tour de l'étage était une option sympathique.

-Vous avez l'intention de tourner en rond encore longtemps? demanda le chef du comité de discipline qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de faire de l'exercice à l'heure de sa sieste.

Ils tournèrent et revinrent à leur point de départ, la classe de maths. Gokudera releva précipitamment la tête et prépara des dynamites avant de s'arrêter, choqué.

-Judaime! s'écria-t-il en reconnaissant celui qui était poursuivi par Hibari.

Mais à qui donc était-il... Il baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard de Yamamoto qui avait l'air aussi secoué que lui.

Hibari semblait sur le point de faire une attaque. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce complot? D'abord Sawada Tsunayoshi l'insultait personnellement, salissait les couloirs et perturbait les cours avec Sasagawa Ryohei. Ensuite, Gokudera Hayato dégradait les bâtiments (les vitres avaient apparemment fait une rencontre explosive pour être dans cet état) et attentait aux bonnes mœurs de Namimori en embrassant au beau milieu du couloir un autre garçon, en l'occurrence Yamamoto Takeshi. Avaient-ils l'intention de démolir le collège tant au niveau des locaux que de réputation? Il ne manquait plus que Rokudo Mukuro pour compléter le tableau.

L'espace d'une seconde, le chef du comité de discipline se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Lequel devait-il laisser en vie suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il nettoie le sang de tous les autres qu'il aurait mordus à mort?

Gokudera s'essuyait la bouche, furieux et rougissant sous le regard mi-interrogateur mi-perturbé du sportif et de Tsuna qui ne semblait pas trop croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Puis ce dernier se rappela qu'Hibari était toujours derrière lui et qu'il ferait mieux de se décider maintenant s'il devait continuer à tourner dans les étages avec les deux autres sur les talons ou si il y avait une autre alternative.

Ce fut Yamamoto qui rompit le silence.

-Euh... Je ne savais pas que tu... euh... commença-t-il, gêné.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois! explosa Hayato le teint pivoine. Je croyais que le Judaime était blessé et qu'il ne respirait plus! Alors j'ai tenté de le réanimer!

-Tu m'as pris pour Tsuna? Tu voulais embrasser Tsuna? demanda le sportif, incrédule.

Peu intéressé par les justifications de l'italien qui tentait de convaincre Yamamoto que, non, il n'était pas de l'autre bord, Hibari décida de revenir à ses herbivores et leva ses tonfas.

-Je commence par qui?

-Laisse le judaime tranquille, sale parasite! cria Gokudera en se levant d'un bond pour se mettre entre Tsuna et le chef du comité de discipline, des dynamites entre les doigts.

-Ce sera donc toi le premier, annonça froidement Kyoya.

Mordre à mort des herbivores qui restaient sur place. Enfin une activité normale.

-Hibari! Hibari! intervint une voix pépiante.

-Hibird? s'étonna intérieurement le chef du comité de discipline en restant parfaitement immobile.

Seuls ses yeux bougèrent pour suivre la petite boule jaune des yeux.

-Mukuro est de retour! Mukuro est sur le toit! fit l'oiseau d'une voix aiguë.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes. Rokudo Mukuro? Ici? Sur le toit? Tsuna se demanda s'il devait se réjouir, ou au contraire commencer au plus vite son testament. Hibari, quant à lui, ne savait plus trop où donner de la tonfa. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas décidé de faire un groupe, pour une fois? Puis il se décida ; après tout, les autres herbivores seraient de retour dans le collège dès le lendemain s'il n'avait pas le temps pour eux aujourd'hui.

-Je vais m'occuper de cet imbécile d'illusionniste et je reviendrai vous mordre à mort, annonça-t-il en tournant les talons.

-Aaaaahh!! s'exclama Tsuna en se laissant tomber par terre, la fatigue le submergeant d'un seul coup lorsque la tension retomba.

-Judaime! s'écria Gokudera en se précipitant.

-Heureusement que Mokuro est là, il va nous distraire Hibari pour un petit bout de temps, soupira Yamamoto en faisant un sourire. On va pouvoir ramener Lambo à la maison!

-Lambo? s'étonna Tsuna en relevant une paupière.

Encore des ennuis? Décidément, il faudrait vraiment qu'il parle à Mukuro de ce manque de veine...

-Le bovin stupide était à la fenêtre de la classe tout à l'heure, grogna Gokudera, mécontent. Je l'ai fait rentrer. Il a pas dû en sortir, puisque j'étais devant la porte depuis tout à l'heure avec...

Il s'interrompit en se rappelant ce qu'il était en train de faire, rougissant, et souriant d'un air forcé à Tsuna, il ajouta rapidement :

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Judaime, je m'en occupe, il doit être resté dans la classe!

Sawada imagina un instant quelles occupations pouvait avoir Lambo dans une salle de classe. En se rendant compte du nombre de bêtises possibles, il trouva l'énergie de se relever et de rejoindre l'italien.

-Il n'y est plus! cria Hayato, furieux contre le gamin.

-Hein?

Tsuna se précipita à la fenêtre et se pencha, inquiet de découvrir le spectacle de Lambo pendu par la queue de son costume à la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Mais il n'y avait rien. Étrange.

-Quelque chose cloche, finit-il par dire, se tournant vers les autres.

-Ah? fit Yamamoto, perplexe.

-Quoi donc, Judaime? Votre super-intelligence a trouvé quelque chose? demanda Gokudera d'un air admiratif.

-Et bien, commença Tsuna en se passant la main dans les cheveux, gêné. Quand on a couru dans les couloirs tout à l'heure, Hibari a assommé des élèves de troisième année.

-Ce rabat-joie, grommela Ryohei. Ils m'avaient proposé une épreuve EXTREME, et il a tout gâché!!

-Tu les connaissais?

-Non, avoua le boxeur qui semblait s'en moquer comme de sa première chemise. Mais ils voulaient une course extrême dans les couloirs, alors on l'a fait!!

-Mais avec Hibari-san, vous saviez que vous auriez des ennuis? hasarda le futur parrain Vongola, perplexe.

À sa connaissance, il n'y avait personne d'assez fou à Namimori pour contrarier Hibari. Ah, si, il y avait quelqu'un.

-Où est Reborn? s'exclama-t-il, se rendant compte que le responsable de tout ce charivari n'était plus là.

-Il est sortit après toi, répondit Yamamoto. Et on ne l'a pas revu.

-Je suis là, les informa le bébé qui venait d'arriver derrière Yamamoto sans que personne ne le voit.

-Reborn, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette épreuve? demanda Tsuna, mécontent.

-Deuxième épreuve, en équipe, le coupa le tueur.

-Hein? Déjà? Mais...

-Le principe est simple. Tout boss de la mafia doit savoir gérer des situations délicates.

Tsuna eut un TRES mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Voilà ^^! Un deuxième chapitre est prévu, je ne sais pas pour quand.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ramenez Lambo à la maison sans qu'il fasse trop de dégâts, annonça l'arcobaleno avec un sourire suspect. Et sans le blesser, bien sûr. Ryohei, tu participes?

-À l'extrême! beugla le boxeur.

-Mouhaha! Lambo-san est invincible! cria le gosse habillé en vache, sortant deux grenades.

-Lambo! Range ça, c'est dangereux! s'exclama son "tuteur".

-Meurs, Reborn! brailla le veau pleurnichard en lançant les deux bombes sur son ennemi qui les évita sans peine.

-Bovin stupide! s'énerva Gokudera. Écoute le Judaime!

Les deux grenades explosèrent, remplissant le couloir de fumée.

-Aaaah! J'ai reçu quelque chose! glapit Tsuna en portant les mains à son visage.

-Moi aussi! rit Yamamoto, amusé.

Quoiqu'il arrive, le sportif était persuadé que c'était un jeu. Tsuna aurait bien aimé prendre tout de cette manière ; après tout, dans un jeu, rien d'inquiétant n'arrive, et ce qu'ils avaient reçu ne serait pas de l'acide sulfurique, un gel paralysant ou quelque chose du même genre...

-Tout va bien Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun?

-Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas! s'esclaffa le joueur de baseball.

-Oui Judaime tout va bien! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous! On va attraper ce bovin stupide pour vous!

-Oh, Tsuna, tu es tout bleu! remarqua Takeshi lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée.

-Hein?? Ah, c'est de la peinture! Tu as aussi du vert sur la figure, répondit le brun d'un ton soulagé.

Les grenades de Lambo ne feraient pas de blessés, apparemment. Une fois n'est pas coutume. Peut-être que Reborn avait décidé, pour une fois, de ne pas mettre de gens en danger. Mais pourquoi avait-il recommandé d'éviter les dégâts? Il regarda le mur.

-AAAAH! Hibari-san va nous tuer! s'affola-t-il en voyant l'énorme tâche de bleu qui recouvrait la paroi et la porte de la classe.

-Il faut empêcher Lambo d'en mettre partout! C'est EXTREME! Allons-y! jeta Ryohei avant de s'élancer vers le gamin.

Ce dernier avait l'air assez surpris. Puis il se remit à rire, ravi de l'effet de ses grenades.

-Prends ça!

Ryohei fut couvert de jaune des pieds à la tête ; on ne donne pas impunément un crochet du droit à une grenade qui explose.

--

Sur le toit, Hibari tirait une tête à faire fuir tout être normalement constitué. Il n'y avait personne. Pas même l'oiseau qui lui avait affirmé que Mukuro était sur le toit. Il s'était fait avoir. Décidément, les herbivores n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Il se prépara à redescendre pour faire regretter à la petite bande d'avoir été un jour conçu par leurs parents. Qui plus est avec assez de dents dans la mâchoire pour prononcer le nom de Rokudo Mukuro.

--

-Lambo, revient ici!

-Prends ça, Tsunaze!

-N'insulte pas le Judaime, vache stupide!

-Non! Pas de dynamites, Gokudera-kun!

-Marrant ce jeu!

-Course extrême sans rien y voir!

-Onii-san, retire la peinture de tes yeux d'abord!

Tsuna se dit que décidément sa journée était sous le signe du cercle ascendant deuxième étage. Dans un décan pourri, bien évidemment, mais lequel ne l'était pas chez lui? Hibari n'apprécierait sans doute pas la nouvelle décoration des locaux. S'il n'était pas mort ce soir, il faudrait absolument qu'il parle à Mukuro. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une autre vie pour mériter ça?

Ils passèrent devant les escaliers. Lambo opta pour une descente, n'ayant plus rien à salir à ce niveau.

-Mouhaha! Bande de nazes!

-Je t'aurai, bovin stupide!

-Extrême! lança le boxeur avant de se prendre un mur en voulant tourner trop court.

-Onii-san, je t'avais dit de retirer la peinture de tes yeux!

-C'est plus extrême comme ça!

Même Yamamoto lança un regard perplexe au gardien du soleil. Se manger des angles de porte comme ne devait pas faire du bien.

-Prenez ça, et ça! Et ça!

La cage d'escalier se retrouva aux couleurs de l'Italie. Tsuna se retrouva couvert de blanc, masquant la mosaïque de couleurs qu'il avait déjà sur le corps. Lambo était maintenant une vache avec les fesses rouges, ayant lâché l'une des grenades trop près de lui. Gokudera était vert, et pas uniquement de rage, tandis que Yamamoto n'avait encore que du bleu. Ryohei était bon dernier et colorait de jaune tout les pans de murs qu'il embrassait par erreur.

Le morveux entra dans le premier étage, vide car tous les élèves étaient en cours.

-Lambo! Arrête ça ou tu seras puni! tenta Tsuna sans trop y croire.

-Ahaha! Tsunaze est tout blanc! Cours, Tsunaze!

-Bovin stupide! Je vais te tuer!

-Lambo-san est invincible!

Combien de grenades avait Lambo? bon sang, il ne pouvait pas cacher autant de choses dans ses cheveux, ce n'était pas croyable! Maudit soit Reborn pour l'avoir fait venir ici!

-Je vais te buter sale morveux! vociféra Gokudera en luttant contre le réflexe de sortir des dynamites pour se débarrasser de la cible mouvante.

Un professeur sortit la tête de sa classe pour voir qui ce qui causait autant d'agitation et de bruit. Une grenade plus loin, Namimori comptait un enseignant rose dans son équipe pédagogique. Dommage que ce qu'il cria ensuite ne figurait pas au programme de langue des premières années qu'il avait.

Le petit groupe franchit un tournant, le repeignant en bleu. Ils avaient quasiment fini le premier étage et Lambo courait toujours.

-Mouahaha! Lambo-san est le meilleur! Prosternez vous tous devant lui!

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hibari surgit de la cage d'escalier, ses tonfas déjà sorties. Dire qu'il avait l'air furieux était un euphémisme. Une petite veine battait à sa tempe et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Lambo s'arrêta net. Voyant le regard du chef du comité de discipline, Tsuna envisagea sérieusement de planter là le morveux et de se barrer avec les autres. Hibari était un peu jeune pour être cardiaque, et le futur parrain le regretta. Vu l'humeur dans lequel l'avait mis la découverte de la peinture, un malaise grave en réaction aurait été le bienvenu ; ça n'aurait fait qu'un seul mort au lieu de lui et des autres. Peut-être, dans une soixantaine d'années, tagger tous les murs de l'école serait un bon moyen de se débarrasser discrètement d'Hibari, mais pour aujourd'hui... Seul un tremblement de terre accompagné d'une attaque de la Varia et d'une visite de Mukuro parviendrait éventuellement à leur accorder un sursis.

-Vous allez tous mourir, annonça Kyoya.

Lambo se mit à pleurer de frayeur, et Yamamoto rit d'un air gêné. Le chef du comité de discipline avança vers eux. Le gamin lâcha la grenade dégoupillée qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer et recula. L'arme explosa, couvrant le sol, les murs et l'enfant de peinture jaune. Hibari, s'étant éloigné suffisamment pour ne pas être tâché, lança un regard de tueur au responsable de la nouvelle couleur des couloirs.

-Lambo-san ne veut pas mourir! cria le gosse au pyjama vache en voyant le brun approcher, menaçant. Il tira de ses cheveux le bazooka des dix ans et se tira dessus, pleurnichant à plein volume.

Un nuage de fumée rose envahit le couloir, énervant encore plus Kyoya si c'était possible.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Que se passe-t-il? demanda le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître.

Puis il vit le chef du comité de discipline dont les envies de meurtre formaient comme une aura autour de lui.

-AAAAAAH! cria-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de partir en courant, bousculant Tsuna et Yamamoto au passage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bovin stupide? rugit l'italien amateur de cigarettes et de dynamites.

-Je suis trop jeune pour mourir! geignit l'ados sans cesser de courir.

Tous partirent à sa suite.

-Vous allez courir encore longtemps? demanda Hibari qui en avait vraiment assez de courir dans les couloirs à leur poursuite. Je vous mordrai à mort de toute façon.

Tsuna, quant à lui, était content que quitte à refaire le tour de l'étage à l'envers et avec de nouveau le gardien du nuage sur les talons, il ne soit pas tout seul. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était crevant!

-Lambo, arrête-toi! s'époumona Sawada.

-Mais ça va pas? répliqua Lambo. Je vais me faire tuer!

-Bovin stupide, fais ce que le Judaime te dit! intervint Gokudera.

-Naaaaan!

-Extrême sprint! meugla le boxeur, n'ayant plus de peinture sur les yeux.

Il commença à gagner du terrain sur le Bovino.

-Onii-san! s'exclama Tsuna, content.

L'extrême révélait enfin une utilité.

-Extrême plaquage!

-Ahhhh!

-Pof! fit l'enfant Lambo en réapparaissant dans le couloir.

Ryohei s'écrasa par terre sans toucher sa cible. Extrême chute, qui laissa une longue trace jaune sur le sol, pour le plus grand plaisir d'un certain manieur de tonfas. Tsuna attrapa le garçon qui venait de réapparaître.

-Lambo! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? le gronda le jeune gardien du ciel.

-Tu nous as fait courir partout et tu as sali le Judaime! reprocha Gokudera, furieux.

-Tsunaze est tout blanc! Tu veux de la couleur? rétorqua Lambo en tirant quelque chose de ses cheveux de sa main libre.

-Non! cria inutilement Sawada.

Les quatre grenades explosèrent, couvrant Gokudera et Tsuna de peinture et éclaboussant tous les autres sauf Kyoya qui eut le réflexe de s'écarter à temps.

-AAAAH! s'égosilla Tsuna, de la peinture plein les yeux.

Et dire qu'Hibari n'était pas très loin... Lambo en profita pour s'échapper en poussant des cris de victoire stridents.

-Tsunaze est tout rose! Mouahaha! Lambo-san est le plus fort!

Il descendit et arriva au rez-de-chaussé, tout le reste du groupe sur ses talons. Et là, le premier miracle de la journée eut lieu. Au lieu de tourner à droite pour se lancer dans un tour du bâtiment, il se trompa et tourna à gauche, dans un cul-de-sac. Tsuna remercia intérieurement l'architecte du bâtiment de ne pas avoir mis la porte de la cave à cet endroit. Mais, le temps que tout le monde arrive, le gamin avait disparut. Sawada se dit qu'il était finalement maudit. Parce que non seulement ils n'avaient pas Lambo, mais ils étaient dans une impasse avec Hibari du côté de la sortie. Foutu architecte.

-Euuh, Hibari-san, il faut qu'on retrouve Lambo avant qu'il fasse d'autres bêtises, essaya Tsuna. Il a dû passer par ailleurs.

-Je vais vous mordre à mort et je m'occuperai de ce morveux ensuite, affirma Hibari d'une voix glaciale.

-Mais...

-Judaime! Laissez moi m'occuper de ce parasite! clama Gokudera en préparant les dynamites.

-Tu veux mourir le premier? lâcha le chef du comité de discipline en guise de réponse.

Il s'avança, sinistre, et devint brusquement tout blanc. Tout le monde regarda Hibari sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes, puis le sac de farine crevé qu'il y avait au dessus de lui. Ils eurent le temps de voir Reborn disparaître avec un sourire.

Ça aurait été n'importe qui à la place du terrifiant chef du comité de discipline, tout le monde se serait effondré de rire. Mais le blanc faisait ressortir le regard meurtrier d'Hibari, coupant court à toute hilarité. Aussi, les fuyards profitèrent de la quinte de toux qui secoua le gardien du nuage pour filer le plus vite possible.

Tsuna choisit d'aller dehors. Histoire d'arrêter de tourner en rond comme un lot d'abrutis. Et puis, les dynamites de Gokudera feraient moins de dégâts ici.

-Lambo! Lambo, où es-tu? appela Tsuna dans la cour. Reborn! Reborn!

Pas de réponse. Les quelques élèves présents dehors leur jetèrent un regard effaré avant de reculer en voyant Gokudera agiter ses dynamites d'un air menaçant. L'arrivée d'un Hibari fantomatique et furieux acheva de les disperser. Les pics cachés dans les tonfas apparurent au grand jour. Tsuna eut le temps de penser que si un soir il le croisait comme ça dans une ruelle sombre, il ferait sans doute un malaise.

-AAAAH! Hibari-san, puisque je te dis qu'on doit retrouver Lambo!

-Je vais vous mordre à mort.

-Hibari-san, voyons, ce n'est qu'un jeu, fit Yamamoto avec un sourire crispé.

-Reboooooorn!! Où es-tu? piailla Sawada.

-Arrête de menacer le Judaime!

La situation était catastrophique. Et en plus Kyoko regardait par la fenêtre avec Hana. Journée de merde.

-Attendez! cria Tsuna. Ne vous battez pas!

-Mais Judaime! Ce parasite crasseux te menace!

-Tu es aussi couvert de peinture, Gokudera-kun, pensa à part lui le brun.

Les yeux d'Hibari étincelèrent.

-Attends! Il y a un truc qui cloche! J'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir tout à l'heure, mais... commença Tsuna.

-Quoi donc Judaime? demanda la bombe fumante en surveillant les mouvements du chef du comité de discipline.

-Lambo a disparu, Reborn a disparu, des troisièmes années bizarres, un oiseau bizarre, le sac de farine qui a surgit de n'importe où, et surtout... Gokudera-kun qui a pris Yamamoto pour moi!

-Judaime, je vous jure que vous ne respiriez plus! s'écria Hayato en virant une nouvelle fois couleur fraise bien mûre.

Hibari sembla hésiter un bref instant, attendant la conclusion.

-Rokudo Mukuro! comprit tout à coup Tsuna.

-Quoi? s'exclamèrent les autres en se retournant, des fois qu'il soit apparu subrepticement dans leur dos.

-Des illusions! Tout ça n'étaient que des illusions! Lambo n'a jamais été ici! Il nous manipule depuis le début!

-Kufufu, tu es bien le dixième parrain Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, constata une voix amusée, qui résonna étrangement dans la cour vide.

-Toi, enfoiré! vociféra Gokudera en préparant suffisamment d'explosifs pour refaire faire à Mukuro trois ou quatre aller-retours entre leur monde et l'enfer.

La voix rit de nouveau, et un nuage de brume apparut, matérialisant le jeune homme.

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous? interrogea-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Ciaossu Mukuro! dit Reborn qui apparut derrière un pot de fleurs à côté d'un banc.

-Reborn! Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces épreuves? Et pourquoi as-tu fais venir Mukuro? questionna Tsuna, choqué.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit l'arcobaleno. Je n'ai pas bougé de ma cachette depuis ce matin.

-Hein? Mais... commença Sawada en lançant un regard interloqué au nouveau venu.

Le rire de Mukuro retentit une nouvelle fois, sonnant comme un aveu. Il s'interrompit pour lancer un regard moqueur à Hibari qui le fixait, furieux.

-Mais, pourquoi? demanda Sawada à l'illusionniste.

Oui, pourquoi cet acharnement à lui pourrir la vie, comme si Reborn ne suffisait pas pour ça? Son karma ne lui revenait pas ou quoi? Mukuro prit l'air faussement coupable.

-Je m'ennuyais, soupira-t-il. J'avais besoin de me distraire un peu.

-HEIN? hurla le futur parrain Vongola, incrédule.

Maintenant c'était _sûr_, sa tête ne devait pas revenir à l'italien. Ou alors il gérait très mal la frustration de ne pas avoir son corps.

-La prochaine fois que ça te prend, fais moi signe, recommanda l'arcobaleno avec un sourire. Je t'inclurais dans mon programme d'entraînement.

L'illusionniste ne répondit rien.

-Mais... Tu aurais dû le dire, Mukuro, on aurait pu trouver une activité, enfin... bafouilla Tsuna en essayant de s'imaginer en train de jouer au cluedo avec lui, le trident appuyé contre le lit.

-Je t'aurais appris à jouer au baseball! lança Yamamoto en souriant.

-Je t'aurais inclus dans mon club de boxe! s'écria Ryohei. Tes méthodes sont extrêmes, tu es le bienvenu même si tu n'es pas de Namimori!

-Je t'aurais mordu à mort et je t'aurais renvoyé une bonne fois pour toute en enfer, finit Hibari en levant ses tonfas. Et d'ailleurs ça va même se faire tout de suite.

Gokudera, lui, ne dit rien, se retenant de toutes ses forces de balancer une double dose de dynamite sur le gardien de la brume. Mais si le Judaime ne voulait pas...

-Tout était des illusions? Les élèves de troisième année, Lambo, Reborn? demanda Tsuna, quand même soulagé qu'il y ait un _vrai_ responsable du désordre.

-Oui, confirma Mukuro en se tenant hors de portée d'Hibari avec un sourire moqueur.

-Donc la peinture et la farine aussi! conclut Tsuna dans un soupir de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas avoir à tout nettoyer.

-Kufufu. Non, répondit Mukuro en agrandissant son sourire.

-HEIN?

-Vois tu, jeune Vongola, je ne peux pas tout contrôler. La farine était une illusion, mais c'est moi qui lançait la peinture.

Un ballon remplit de liquide apparut dans sa main. Hibari eut l'air d'avoir été forcé d'avaler un cageot de citrons. L'illusionniste lança le ballon sur Tsuna qui se protégea en criant. Gokudera, fidèle jusqu'au bout dans son rôle de bras droit se mit devant lui pour prendre le projectile à sa place.

-Kufufu. Le rose te va bien, le complimenta le responsable du bazar ambiant.

-Enfoiré! Comment oses-tu faire ça au Judaime? gronda Gokudera avant de se rendre compte que les dynamites roses risquaient d'avoir un problème d'allumage.

-La bombe et les post-its sont tout aussi réels, les informa Mukuro. Oya, doucement! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Kyoya qui avait épuisé depuis longtemps sa réserve de patience.

Il évita en souplesse un coup de tonfa.

-Je crois que je me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui, conclut-il en leur jetant un regard railleur, insistant sur Hayato qui rougit sous sa couche de peinture. Et j'ai fait faire de l'exercice à l'alouette, pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'empâte.

Une tonfa couverte de pics lui passa au ras de la joue.

-Je crois que je vais y aller. Salut!

Il disparut dans un nuage de brume, laissant un Hibari au bord de l'explosion, mais sans la moindre trace de farine. Sawada s'effondra par terre, épuisé par tant d'efforts et d'émotions.

--

Hibari les força à tout nettoyer. De la peinture aux vitres brisées en passant par les post-its, et en envoyant la facture des réparations à Tsuna. Bien évidemment si le collège n'avait pas retrouvé son aspect initial le lendemain matin à l'heure d'ouverture, il y aurait des allers simples vers la morgue.

-Ouaaaah, sanglotait Tsuna de fatigue et de consternation alors que Reborn "l'encourageait" en prenant un thé à côté de lui.

--

-En fait tu n'es pas gay, tu es juste Tsunasexuel! affirma Yamamoto avec un sourire après un petit quart d'heure d'explication avec l'italien.

Gokudera sortit une nouvelle fois ses dynamites.

--

Personne n'osa dire à Hibari qu'il avait un oiseau en papier accroché dans le dos.

--

Chrome ne comprenait pas pourquoi depuis quelques heures, Mukuro riait sans s'arrêter, alors qu'au début de la journée, il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Puis elle tomba sur la vidéo de ses activités de la journée.

--

Mukuro tournait et retournait entre ses doigts la photo. À qui devait-il l'envoyer? Cette Bianchi, ou le docteur Shamal? Ce dernier pourrait faire une attaque en voyant l'image où Hayato semblait rouler une pelle à Yamamoto. Mais, étant docteur, il pourrait aussi reconnaître la technique du bouche à bouche... Cruel dilemme. Tiens, et que penserait le père de Yamamoto?

--

_flashback_

Mukuro s'ennuyait. Et pas qu'un peu. Leur cache à Kokuyo était très bien, bien qu'un peu glauque, mais il y avait absolument rien à y faire. Rien pour se changer les idées d'un complot de destruction de la mafia bien en marche. Et puis, il eut une idée. Une idée qui tenait à la fois du génie diabolique et de l'adolescent en pleine crise, autrement dit, une idée à la fois géniale et complètement stupide, mais après tout, il avait quinze ans, il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu.

Et c'est ainsi que tout commença.

* * *

Voilàààà! C'est terminé! J'espère que la lecture vous a plu (surpris ou pas pour la fin?)!

Merci à MmeRoronoa pour la relecture. A la prochaine!!


End file.
